I got yelled at by YouTube for that
" " is the tenth episode of Banjo Kazooie. Intro "Welcome to Game Grumps!" "Hey Bobo" "As if you weren't just coming here from another video..." - Egoraptor and JonTron. Game progress The Game Grumps continue Clanker's Cavern, obtaining one jiggy. They leave Clanker's Cavern and unlock Bubblegloop Swamp. Stories Jon starts to tell Arin about "Shut Up, Little Man", a documentary about two men who argued constantly and their apartment neighbors who recorded their conflicts. Arin says that if he had listened to that as a kid, it would have scared him because he often had nightmares about people arguing, coupled with a low droning noise that slowly rose in volume. He also describes a second type of nightmare he had frequently: what he calls "texture nightmares". According to him, he would dream of certain textures (not game textures, but textures as in how something feels) and when he felt those textures in real life, it would scare him because he would be reminded of when he felt it in the nightmare. This is an especially interesting look into Arin's life, because there does not seem to be any documentation of this type of nightmare available on the Internet. Perhaps it is an example of just how active and powerful Arin's imagination has been throughout his life. Whatever the case, it is very mysterious and incredibly interesting. Arin then tells Jon a story about how when he was young, his family had a phone in the garage. One night, when Arin was home alone, the phone rang. Arin went out into the dark garage to answer it, but when he picked it up, he says all he could hear was a creepy screeching whine that he insists was distinctly different from phone static. He likened it to noises he has heard in horror movies before. Then Arin tells a story about another call that he got in his childhood. A woman told him that she needed to talk to "Lefteye". Arin told her that she had the wrong number, but she insisted that Lefteye lived there. Arin hung up, but she called back later with the same message. At this point in the story, Arin is cut off by Nick Murphy calling Jon, and he does not resume the tale. Quotes "Did I tell you the story about the...the...the phone in the garage?" - Arin "No, but that's sounds scary all fucking ready." - Jon "So like I was home alone and it was like 3-." - Jon "It was nighttime, and this was before-." - Arin "That was the home alone- face." - Jon "I...I got that, but nobody else did." - Arin "Good, good. We need face cam." - Jon (Arin laughs). (Jon talks to Nick Murphy on the show). "Hey, you're on Game Grumps." - Jon "No way." - Nick "Yeah, you're on Game Grumps." - Jon "We're recording Game Grumps right now." - Arin "AWWW! DUDE! HELLO, ARIN! I'M NICK! HOW ARE YOU?" - Nick "Hey, Nick. I love your show". - Arin "Aww...dude...I love you man". - Nick "You just fuck-. You just fucked me up, dude. We're playing Banjo-Kazooie. You just fucked me up." - Arin "Say hi to the audience." - Jon "Uh...hello, audience. I make a show that's terrible and you probably won't like it." - Nick Trivia * This episode is the first episode to feature someone's voice other than Jon or Arin's, Nick Murphy's from Continue?, also making Nick Murphy the first guest on Game Grumps. * This episode's title does not include its part number. * The links to the Grumps' main channels are switched in the episode's description. * This episode is slightly creepy due to the content of Arin's stories. Jon admits in the episode that he got a little scared. * Suzy is mentioned. Outro Arin"You're hard to read sometimes". Jon"You know? It's better; it's mysterious". Category:Episodes Category:Banjo Kazooie Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes